1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board and a method for manufacturing a printed wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
A multilayer printed wiring board, which is formed by alternately laminating conductive circuits and interlayer resin insulation layers on a resin substrate called a core, is described as a printed wiring board. In such a multilayer printed wiring board, conductive circuits formed by means of an interlayer resin insulation layer are connected through via conductors. In a built-up wiring board described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2001-168535, a titanium-nitride (TiN) thin film is formed on an insulative body and an electrode or wiring is formed using the titanium-nitride thin film as a base. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.